The Challenge
by qt.marano
Summary: Riley Matthews and Maya Hart are best friends, and nothing can ever change that. So what happens when the new kid Lucas Friar catches their eye? A challenge occurs. Whoever gets kissed by Lucas first, wins. But the girls realize that one challenge can ruin everything.


_Riley;_

_"Is this seat taken?" _

I tore my eyes away from the white board, whipped my head around to face the voice and my breath stocked.

The boy was beautiful. Gorgeous, even.

"U-um...I-I don't..." I couldn't help but stutter as my eyes flickered towards his bright green ones. We suddenly locked eyes. He smirked at me as he lowered his head, a chuckle escaping his lips. I shook my head. "No, it's not taken. You can have it." I managed to say.

He nodded and slumped into the chair behind me, giving me butterflies. I bit my lip and blurted out a few words. "I'm Riley."

He sends me a small smile and extends out his hand. "Lucas Friar. Howdy, ma'am."

I took my hand into his, and just when I had opened my mouth to say a few words, a familiar voice cut me off.

_"What's this? A cowboy we've got here?" _

I turned to my side to see my best friend Maya snatching the empty seat beside me, herself facing Lucas. He tilted his head to the side and narrowed his eyes. At first, I thought he was mad and was about to excuse my best friend for being rude, but instead, I found myself a little shocked to see a smile spread across his lips.

"Yes we do, and I'm guessing you're a city girl, hmm?" Lucas chuckled, teasing back Maya.

I felt my confidence level slowly start to sink back to zero as Lucas and Maya kept talking to each other, making conversation. I felt alone and unwanted. I wanted to talk to Lucas alone.

I took a deep breath and let it out as the bell rang, signifying the start of History.

* * *

_Maya;_

After Algebra class, on the way to my locker, I couldn't help but continue to think about my talk with the new kid, Lucas, earlier today. He was extremely cute, even though I did tease him here and there. I think I'm going to ask him out. Besides, I'm not one to wait for him to make the first move.

I had shoved my hardcover textbook into my locker when my best friend Riley came up to me.

"Hey Riles," I greeted with the usual smile on my face. I had expected her to do the same, but instead she had a frown on her face. I pulled out my English notebook and sent her a questioning look. "What's wrong? Something bothering ya?"

"Actually, yes, something is." She snapped sending me a mean glare.

I furrowed my eyebrows together and shut my locker, turning to face her. "Okay...what did I do wrong?"

"You were _obviously_ flirting with Lucas all day today during classes!" Riley yelled, a shocked look upon my face.

I raised my eyebrows. "So what do you care? Do you like him or something?" I scoffed.

Riley nodded, her chocolate brown curls bouncing up and down. "Actually, I do. A lot. He's really cute...and funny..." she said in a daydream like voice. "And I know I have no right to say this, but I don't want you to flirt him anymore." She added.

_What?!_

My eyes widened and I felt myself start to get tense. "Excuse me? You have no right to -"

I saw Riley's eyes soften and she looked like she was about to cry. I started to feel guilty. I didn't want to hurt her, really. She's my best friend and has been there for me through everything. But at the same time, I really like Lucas...

That's when I got an idea.

"You know what? I have a better idea." I said with a fake smile.

Riley sent me a confused look. "What is it?"

I folded my arms across my chest. "Let's play a game. A challenge, if you insist"

She was still confused, so I started to explain. "How about...mmm, first person to get kissed by Lucas gets to have him."

"W-what?" Riley gasped.

I narrowed my eyes at her and smirked. "What? Scared?"

"N-no, of course not. Deal." She suddenly said.

_And that was music to my ears. _

* * *

**_This is the introduction to my story 'The Challenge'. This is my first Girl Meets World fanfiction here on , so I hope it isn't bad. Sorry it's short, but this is just the intro. The first chapter will be a lot longer. _**

**_Hope you enjoyed! xxx _**


End file.
